The Fox And The Ice Princess
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: During a break from training, Steve Fox meets a girl at the local skating rink. What could happen? My first Steve Fox one shot. If you like, please read and tell me what you think.Prety Pretty please?*big kitty cat eyes*


**A/N:** My fisrt one shot for Steve Fox! YAY! Hope ya likey ;)! Reviews will be highly appriciated :) .

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tekken or Steve Fox. Never have and never will. I only own Erika Velasco.

**The Fox And The Ice Princess**

Taking a little break from his training, Steve Fox went on over to the local ice skating rink. It was nice going into a very cold place for once. The gym he worked out and trained in was usually very hot and reeked of sweat from not only him but of other trainees and trainers as well.

At the rink, he simply watched the skaters gracefully glide through the ice. Others who were still learning held on to the railing to prevent themselves from falling and breaking any body parts. And others, taking a chance and skating without thier safety gear carefully guided themselves across the rink. When they'd fall or comically try to maintain thier balance to keep from doing so,waving thier arms wildly or nearly doing a split that could rip thier pants, he chuckled at the fact they laughed at themselves even though they looked terribly silly.

Sometimes Steve felt this was a much better place to be than that sweaty old gym. Not only was it not sweaty-it was also less tense. During his training, he would push himself so hard to the limit to be a better fighter that it was exhausting. He carried a lot of weight on his shoulders and boxing helped him cope. Steve just stood there, leaning on the outer rink railing and letting himself sink deeper into his thoughts.

Then, one skater in particular caught his eye. She was noticably the shortest amongst everyone in the rink, a cute little thing, probably 5 feet with long light brown hair tied into a half-ponytail by a violet hair ribbon and olive skin. She was a teenager, about fourteen years of age. She was wearing a black sports jakcket,a violet skirt, beige stockings and black ice skates. She ran through the rink (literally) with no care in the world about who was in her way. Everyone in the rink moved out of the way as she was skating at full speed.

As he watched her, she twirled like a ballerina glided through the ice some more and, to Steve's amazement, jumped and did a mid-air somersault. Then she landed (loudly) on the ice followed by a triple axle and finally, a graceful bow, as if bowing to an audience.

Everyone cheered and applauded in her performance. With a small satisfied smile, she glided out of the rink and walked to her bench (while still in her skates, of course).

She sat on the bench and began to untie the her laces. Just then...

""Hey there." a tall blonde man greeted her with a friendly smile. "Good show out there, kid."

"Thanks." the girl said casually, returning the friendly smile.

"You're really good." Steve said, sitting beside her on the blue painted bench."I reckon you've been into this sport for a long time."

"You got that right, bru-thah!" the girl answered as she untied her skates and started wiping the blades.."I've been skatin' since I was five. The moment, I stepped in, it was love at first glide!"

Steve couldn't help but smile at her, having such passion at such a young age. Then he rememebered he ought to introduce himself.

'I'm Steve." he said, holdind a hand out."Steve Fox."

"Erika." the girl said, taking a good grip of his hand."Erika Velasco. Yeah. I know you. You're that famous boxer guy from the Ioprn Fist Tounament. Ya know," she said as she put her now clean skates into her huge trolley bag."My sisters and I will be joining in soon."

"The Tournament?" Steve asked, taken by surprise."You girlss fight? How old are you anyway?" he asked.

"We're all fourteen." Erika replied."Our youngest sister just turned two. Dad says we can enter the Tournament if we..." Erika made shifty eyse before continuing."...behave."

At the sound of this, Steve smirked."So...Little trouble makers are ya?"

Erika bit her lip."Yeeaaah, well...It's for a good cause!" she said, holding up her pointer finger."The Tourney was in danger of having a serious rat problem!"

"What?" Steve asked.

"Nothing." Erika said quickly as she made shifty eyes again, slowly turning way from him.

Dismissing the odd-ness, Steve asked. "You and your sisters fight huh? What's your style?" He had a cute smirk on his face. Erika likey!

"I'll be fighting as a true-blue skater!" she answered, standing up and waving her arms dramatically."With my rollers and my grace!" She meant she'll be using her rollerblades instead of her ice skates since they couldn't possibly have an ice arena, could it? And her moves will be that of figure skating moves like the Triple Axle.

"Two of my sisters fight in the style of Arnis De Mano." Erika continued.

"Say what???" Steve asked, tilting his head in total confusion.

Erika smiled rather sheepishly then replied."It's the Filipino martial art of using wood sticks as weapons. You can use either one or two in battle. In my sissters' case, it's two. Ya gotta put the hurt in the oppponent until they cry!"

"Wicked!" Steve siad, making Erika laugh. The way he said it souded a lot like 'wika!'

"My step-dad's helping me get into the biz." she said.

"The biz? Figure skating?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!' Erika answered. "i wanna show 'em all what I can do. Combat Figure Skating. Today, The Mishima Zaibatzu,. Tommorrow, THE WORLD!!" she said, raising her arms in the air.

Steve chuckled. " You're on a mission to conqoure the world, ain't ya?"

"Yes I am :)!" she answered proudly. She just made Steve laugh even more.

And Steve and Erika continued talking. The blonde man smiled. He'd never spent this much time with a little girl before. Being with her, he was able to forget his troubles and actually smile a happy smile.

Thier conversation hit a lot of subjects, such as the Tournament, the fighters they liked and dislikeed, etc. And of course, MUSIC! Erika loved the sound of rock bands like Evanesence, Good Charlotte and the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Steve commented that Lady GaGa always reminded him of his rich friend from Monaco. And one thing about Steve Fox was, he thinks Leona Lewis is a H-O-T- T-I-E with a capital H!

Hearing this, Erika boldly stepped up to him. "You want hot? I'll give you HOT!" She tossed off her black jacket to reveal her black tank top and started wigglinhg her hips wildly and did the booty hop a la Beyonce'. Steve nearly fell off the bench cracking up; laughing so hard to the point of his sides hurting.

When she was done, she sat back down next to him. Steve looked at her and noticed something.

"You really like the color black do ya , Missy?"

Erika smiled. "I like it more than anything. Deep violet too. My sisters like frilly, girly colors like pink, baby blue and BLEH! I hate that! That's just not me!"

Steve smirked."So you're a Goth?"

"Yeah kinda." Erika said casually. "But I wouldn't wear the make-up. Its creepy."

'So you're a good girl Goth?" Steve asked.

"Heh! Just cause you wear the make-up doesn't mean you're a bad person!" Erika answered. Again, Steve couldn't help but smile at her.'Really smart kid' he thought.

And thier conversation hit a more personal note like home, family and thier relationships. Steve revealed that hhe liked a certain brown-haired Japanese girl from the Tournament who was too busy crushing on his Korean best friend to notice him.

Erika talked about where she was born and about her family.

"I was born in the Philippines." she said, for some reason speaking in a rather quiet tone."But my family and I moved to Mexico when I was three. It turns out, they weere trying to escape being exposed to bad medicine."

"Bad medicine?" Steve asked, giving Erika a quetioninhg look.

Erika bit her lip then said, "You know...Bad...Medicine."

"Oh." Steve siad quietly. Drugs. She meant drugs. But she did not want to say the word.

"They got hooked way before I was born, but thankfully I wasn;t affected when I came out." She turned away from hiim again and held back tears ; both of sadness and of joy."They're in a better, happier place now. The Father will take care of them ."

"Are you ok?" Steve asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Erika said smiling as she wiped a little tear in her eye."I'm fine. Hey want a little snack? My treat :)!"

"sure :)." Steve replied. They went over to the snack stand. As he watched Erika pick out her treat, Steve began thinking. This girl from the Philippines moved to Mexico with her parents. A mother and father. He never knew his father. He knew his mother, and his aunty too. They're both working as assasins for some secret organization, syndicate or whatever. It was something about his relatives he wouldn't say he was proud of. At least this girl had a REAL family, even if it was for only a short period of time. That was something he wished he had. A real family. And despite all her hardships, she''s still able to smile and make others smile too. That's something about Erika Velasco that he really admired.

They sat back down on their bench quietly feasting on thier snack of Pop Tarts. Every once in a while giving each other cute smiles. When they were done, Erika's cell started beeping.

She whipped it out of her violet skirt pocket then smiled brightly when she put it back in. "Daddy's here :)!"

Steve accompanied her to the main rink exit, to which Erika ran excitedly. She got out first with Steve close by. "Dad :)!" he herad her exclaim happily. Curious, he took a few more steps until he was out the door.

"Hey there, Princess! How was skating practice today :)?" a certain man in a jaguar mask said as he lifted her up and took her into his arms. It was King, the guy he lost to in ther previous tournament! He's Erika's step-dad?! His thoughts were confirmed when he heard whatt Erika said.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore!" she said in "protest" to beinng carried like a toddler.

"Oh, but you like it, don't you my little ice princess :)?" he said as he gently lifted her into the air.

"Hey stop it!" Erika in between giggles."I'm warning you!"

King laughed then looked at Steve. He smiled at him and saluted.

Steve smiled and returned the salute. He was happy for Erika . She's with a man who seems to really care about her, and after losing her original parents, she got to have a family once again. He'd heard about King's charitable cause, helping orphans and all. He Should've known!

He smiled at them as they both waved godbye and walked off. Steve waved back and felt something warm inside of him. A feeling that made him think; he'll be alright. And off he went, back home. He's got some training to do!


End file.
